Uchiha's Prince
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Naruto Uchiha is the prodigy among Prodigies. He learned to crawl at 6 weeks, walk at 5 months, and speak at 11 months. Yet he isn't like other Uchihas. He's kind, compassionate, caring, and has his sights set on a certain redheaded Pariah. Life sees it fair to repay his kindness with pain, and strife. Will he succumb to the pain, or return stronger than others.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

A/N 2:This first chapter is close to an Info dump. Lots of information that's laying the groundwork for what's to come.

*story start*

*Uchiha district*

"Kaa-chan, what's happening?" A young child, barely older than a year old asked as the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune tore it's way through the village, sending columns of fire roaring from its mighty muzzle.

"I don't know. Shisui, take Naruto to Mikoto's house. I'm going to try and keep it away from here." The mother declared as the child grasped his brothers hand. His mom tore off her apron and dark orange dress to reveal her traditional Uchiha battle gear. She quickly tied her hair into a single ponytail, before she kissed her two sons.

"Kaa-chan, what are doing?" Shisui asked her as her Sharingan activated and morphed to a fourteen curved lines leading to the pupil.

"Our family have kept this secret since our clans founding. Shisui, show Naruto our sacred tablet when he's old enough." Their mother told them as she charged towards the fox, wielding two katana's made of blade flames.

"Shisui-Onii, whats happening?" the ravenette with crimson streaks asked as his brother picked him up and ran towards the centre of the district.

"Kaa-chan is protecting us Naruto. Always remember that." Shisui told him as they were met by a a black haired kid with their hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
"Itachi-Onee, what's happening?" Naruto asked as the two older kids lead him inside of clan heads house.

"Something bad is scaring the village so Kaa-chan has to go lead it away." Shisui told him as Itachi barricaded the door.

"Why does Kaa-chan have to go? Aren't the White masks enough?" Naruto asked as he looked out the window and saw three tomoes inside the giant foxes eye.

"Kaa-chan doesn't care. To truly love someone is to be willing to protect them at any expense. Kaa-chan loves us dearly, so she is willing to fight that monster to keep us safe." Shisui told him as the two older kids hugged Naruto, while a lady in a dark blue shirt and a tan apron entered the front room.

"Come on you three, we need to wait this out in the bunker. Its safer there, so lets hurry." The lady declared as she hugged the small child in her arms and lead them to the Naka shrine.

"Come on Naruto, Mikoto-Kaa-chan will keep you safe." Itachi told him as Shisui picked up his brother and followed the clan Matriarch into their ancestors bunker.

*Six Years Later Uchiha Graveyard*

"Hey Kaa-chan, how have you been?" Naruto as he sat in front a gravestone with a name carved into it. 'Yume Uchiha. Loving mother of her two sons. Age 31. 'Never lose your light. For in your darkest hour, it will show you the way out.'

"I've started the academy this year. I also met this girl, Mito Uzumaki. She's brash, but kind. Bold, yet sweet. I think she's really pretty. I kinda wish you were still here so you could help me out." Naruto told her as his smile morphed into that of sadness, and his tears started falling on the roses planted on her grave.

"It hurts Kaa-chan, Sasu-baka treats Mikoto-Oba-chan like dirt and its painful. I want to help but Oba-chan, and Onee-chan tell be everything is going to be fine. I ... I wish you were still here, this hurts so much." Naruto cried as his bloodline activated to their third form, before changing back to their base form.

"Sorry, Sorry. I got carried away. Happy Mothers day." Naruto muttered as he dried his tears and sat an orange teddybear holding a heart with 'Happy Mothers Day' written on it.

"I should head back soon. Shisui-Onii gets worried if I'm gone to long." Naruto told him as he sat a rose on her grave, and headed back to the Uchiha compound. Before he exited his graveyard, unbeknownst to him, the spectral apparition of Yume appeared behind her grave and picked up her sons gift.

 _"I wish I could have too." Yume declared as she held her_ _gift closely and disappeared to the afterlife._

*Academy outskirts. Naruto Age 8*

'I'm getting a bad feeling about tonight.' Naruto thought as he looked up to see the overcast sky and decided to start running towards the district, before he saw a trail of blood leading into the tree-line.

"Uh no." Naruto muttered as he dropped his backpack and ran into the forrest. Blood coated Kunai were lodged in the trees, and the withering bodies of ivory masked ninja's with 根(Root) with various cuts, gashes, and Kunai's imbedded in vital area.

"*Gasp* your too late... Uchiha..." one of the dying ninja's wheezed out as their left arm dissolved and the right half of the mask was caved in.

"What's happening? TELL ME!" Naruto yelled at the dying soldier as his stage three tomoe activated and bore into the ninja's eyes.  
"Your foolish brothers... time has run out... Danzō will succeed." The pseudo-ANBU declared as their life flickered from their eyes and died.

"Shisui-ONII!" Naruto yelled as he followed the path of carnage and blood. Along the way he discovered dozens of withering bodies, and bloodied weapons before he was met by his brother standing on the edge of a cliff. He was holding his bloodied torso, and right eye socket.

"Hey Nii-chan, how are you?" Shisui asked as he fell to the ground in front of his brother.

"Onii-san, what happened?!" Naruto asked as he grabbed his siblings bloodied shoulder.

"I won't be able to see you graduate... sorry." Shisui told him as he noticed Naruto's Sharingan.  
"What's happened Onii-san? Tell me!" Naruto demanded as Shisui sat his hand on Naruto's shoulder and activated his four blade Mangekyou.

"A bad man wants to steal our clans powers. I'm afraid he's going to come for my other eye, so I'm bequeathing this to you." Shisui told him as his Mangekyou flashed brightly before changing to milky white.

"W-what's happening?" Naruto asked as his sharingan morphed to three overlapping copies of his brothers, with a counterclockwise spiral 'carved' out atop it.

"I've activated one of our clans Kinjutsu. The _Izanagi_ is a technique which blurs the boundary between reality and fiction. I've transferred you my Mangekyou, and I now I want you to run to Mikoto's house." Shisui ordered as he stood on the edge of the cliff.

"What's happening Onii-san, I'm scared." Naruto told him as Shisui turned towards Naruto with both his eyes closed.  
"Everything will be alright Naruto. Just get to Mikoto's house, it's time for me to go." Shisui told him as he ran through several handseals before he fell backwards towards the river, with fire around him. " _Katon:Chiratsuki no hi(Fire release: Flickering Fire)._

"ONII-SAN!" Naruto cried out as Shisui no Shunshin disappeared in a flash of fire.

"No, no. I have to listen to him. Go to Oba-chans house." Naruto told himself as he wiped away his tears, and charged towards the clan house. As he entered the walls of the Uchiha district, he noticed even more blood staining the districts streets, and walls.

"No, No, no!" Naruto screamed as he ran directly towards the clan head house, and witnessed Itachi's blade inches away from Mikoto's neck. Feeling the burning sensation in his eyes, he screamed out the words echoing in his mind.

" _Tatsuta-Hime_!" the young child's voice echoed inside of the room as a mirage of multi-coloured leaves flew from the opened window and swirled around him. Miraculously, Itachi's blade withdrew from the around Mikoto's neck and re-sheathed itself. Itachi began to walk backwards into a room drawing a bloodied Kunai from her pocket.

"N-naruto? What are you doing here?!" Mikoto asked as she ran over to him and Itachi walked out of the room, baring a sad expression.

"Itachi-Onee, what are you doing?" Naruto demanded as his advanced Mangekyou rotated clockwise.

"Listen Naruto-Nii, I going to go away for a long time. I have to do some bad things to keep someone from doing something worse." Itachi told him as she kissed his forehead and turned towards her mother.

"What's happening Musume?" Mikoto asked as Itachi slipped off her Tanto, and handed it to Naruto. Noticing his Mangekyou, and smiling.

"On old blind man planned to wipe out everyone in our clan, unless I did. My mission is to find info on a group, so I'll be off on this task for years. Take care of Naruto, and Sasuke. I left the idiot knocked out in another room. See you two soon, and congratulations on your Mangekyou. Have Kaa-chan show you the clan tablet." Itachi told them as she dispersed in a flock of crows.

"Oba-chan, aare... you...?" Naruto asked as sharingan deactivated, and reverted to their base form. Slowly the world began to grow dark and he neared the ground.  
"...aruto-k... Nar...kun! ...ru...-ku...!" Mikotos voice drifted in and out as Naruto blacked out.

*1 Day later. Hospital room*

"-iha-sama, he's waking up!" A beautiful voice declared as Naruto groggily opened his eyes to see two blurry figures above him. A noir coloured wall of hair, and a contrasting crimson locks.

"Te...tenshi?" Naruto asked as he could gradually tell that their shapes. One was Mikoto Uchiha, and another was-

"M-MITO-CHAN?!" Naruto asked as he shot up from his cot and realized what he called his Azure eyed classmate.

"Uh... Hi Naruto...-kun." Mito whispered the last part as the blushing redhead turned away from him.

"You had the doctors worried about you. When you got here, you had extreme chakra exhaustion. If Mito-san here didn't show up and give you a chakra transfer, it was unlikely that you would have made it the night." Mikoto explained as Mito's blush grew redder.

"Wow... Mito, I... I can't thank you enough." Naruto had the decency to blush as he shook her hand.

"No problem. ... I got to go now." Mito told them as she started to leave.  
"Hold on. Mikoto-Oba-chan, could Mito _-chan_ stay with us in the compound. I mean theres space in the Uchiha compound if... you know ..." Naruto trailed off as the two kids avoided eye contact.

"She could stay with us if she wants to." Mikoto declared, causing Mito and Naruto to turn towards.

"Really? I wouldn't want to impose." Mito muttered as the new clan leader smiled.

"It's fine. You can stay with us in the main house." The Matriarchal leader told her as the young girl smiled.

"Mikoto-Oba-chan, why would I be staying at your house? I don't mean to be rude, but I have a house to stay at." Naruto apologized as Mikoto pulled out a sheet of paper, and handed it to him.

"I think this would explain it." Mikoto explained as Naruto examined the paper.  
"a-'Adoption Paper' ?!"Naruto read off as he looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes. I've been trying to push through this adoption forum to look after you, but you had Shisui looking after you. If you want me to look after you, then I sign this paper." Mikoto told him as he signed the forum and returned it to her.

"If Mito-san wants to come with me and process this, we could move her stuff into the compound." Mikoto explained as she offered her hand to the girl, and started to head towards the tower.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, the doctor said you'll be fine by the end of the day." Mito yelled as she followed the matriarch towards the tower, and left the child in the room.

"So I'm getting a mom, and get to stay with Mito-chan. If the doctor would clear me soon, then this day will be great." Naruto declared as the door opened and a woman near his height entered in full medical gear.

"Greetings Mr. Uchiha, are you ready for your examination? Don't worry, this is just to see if your safe to return home." The youthful medic declared from behind her mask as she laid out several syringes on the table. 2 were filled with glowing green liquids, and another was an empty syringe.

"Sure, go ahead medic-san." Naruto told her as he presented his right forearm, and she used the empty one to siphon some blood before injecting the two green liquids into his arm near the injection site.

"Good. This should be taking effect soon." the medic declared as she pulled down her mask and Naruto started to pass out. He could make out her snow white skin, and her golden slitted pupils.

"WhH~ho arrr~e you...?" Naruto asked her as the doctor leaned in and sunk her extended fangs into the side of his neck.

"My name is Orochi-hime, the white snake sage. It won't matter much explaining right now. I'm going to make you the strongest ninja. Let's go. _Kuchiyose No jutsu_." Orochi-hime whispered as she filled the room, while grasping Naruto.

Within seconds, two ANBU entered the room. One with dark purple hair in a cat mask, and the other with spiky brown hair in a wolf mask.

"Where the hell is he?" the Wolf masked one yelled as she ripped open the window and used chakra to blow all the smoke outside.

"Someone reverse summoned him and their self out of here." The cat masked one declared as the looked to the crudely ripped kanji in the bed. 'シロヘビ'(White Snake).

"Looks like we have to inform Hokage-sama that his student has kidnapped Naruto-san." The Wolf masked ANBU stated as she punched the wall, and left a spiderweb crack in it.

"Who's going to inform Mikoto-san?" The cat masked ANBU asked as they both sighed and exited the medical room to inform the Village leader, and the Uchiha Matriarch.

*End*

A/N: Naruto is unlucky As Fuck. Right when he gets a small glimmer of hope, life punches him in the gut.


	2. Chapter 2 Reptilians Ordeals

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Unknown Laboratory*

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked as he slowly opened his eyes, and tried to place his hands on the burning sensations on his neck. Key word, tried. When he completely opened his eyes, he noticed that he was tied to a king sized bedroom. Fuzzy handcuffs with seals wrapping around them.

"Good so see your awake, now the fun can begin." A young voice declared as a black haired girl appeared beside the bed wearing a red Chinese dress and a white surgical mask. When Naruto turned towards her, he noticed several facts about his current appearance.

1\. He had eight small tubes cycling chakra to and from his navel. 2. On his right shoulder, he had three tomoes in a circle, and his left shoulder had three lines curving into a spiral. 3. He was _almost_ naked. A set of boxers clothing him.

"Wh-what's happened?" Naruto asked as the pale girl jumped onto his chest and injected a syringe into his chest.

"Well _Naruto-kun_ , I've been injecting you with some DNA since you've been out." The golden eyed girl explained as she gestured to the dozens of sterilized syringes nearby him.

"Orochi-hime, how long have you been doing that and what DNA?" Naruto asked as he struggled to break out of the bindings before the marks on his neck burned, halting his escape.

"*Tsk Tsk Tsk* you shouldn't do that Naruto-kun. I've been injecting you with DNA from an Axolotl for nearly two weeks." Orochi-hime explained as she licked his cheek, before hopping off his chest and delicately ate a pocky from inside her dress.

"Why an Axolotl? Why did you take me? Why not Sasuke?" Naruto asked as she quietly laughed.

"Pla~ease... Sasuke-san is no where as strong as you, and Danzo has claim on him. That old pedo." Orochimaru partly answered, while she pulled a Pocky out and placed it in Naruto's mouth.

"But why a salamander?" Naruto asked as he ate his treat.

"The Axolotl is capable of limb, and organ regeneration. They can naturally regenerate body parts in 40-50 months but when super charged with chakra, you could regrow a body part in 1200th of the rate." Orochi-hime stated as she sat next to Naruto.

"Why me though? Why did you go through all the trouble of getting me? I'm just an average Uchiha who happens to have no living family except Mikoto-Oba-chan." Naruto inquired as the snake sage kissed his cheek before running over to a folder.

"That's because you have untapped potential. I've discovered a special gene in your blood, but I'll get back to that later. One of the main reasons I've chosen you is because I've reached my dream. But Immortality loses its meaning if its done alone. I've chosen you to because I believe your body can handle it." Orochi-hime explained, all the while Naruto stared at the cables attached to his navel.

"I still have questions but ok. My most pressing question is ... why do I have tubes coming out of my gut?" Naruto calmly asked as Orochi-hime sat the folder down and pulled several metallic canisters filled with a burning orange liquid in one side and the decreasing orange liquid in the right side.

"An experimental technique. When your body is nearly out of chakra, your body increases your production of chakra. Then it re-injects your chakra back into your system to further explained your reserves. It repeats this process several times over." the snake summoner explained as the right canister drained 99.99% of Naruto's reserve, then both sides began to inject the two sources of liquid chakra into Naruto.

"M-my other q-question. W-why is my DNA so i-important?" Naruto asked as she picked up the folder and pulled out a certain paper.

"Your DNA contains matching traces to an Uchiha and Uzumakis." The young looking girl stated, getting his attention.  
"C-can you tell me their names?" Naruto asked, to which she pulled down her mask and torched the file.

"I will. In due time. Can't tell you everything, and have you run away. Toodles~!" Orochi-hime told him as she threw the ash away and left him to the chakra cycling. He noticed a moniter with the number 99 counting down on it.

"G-g-great." Naruto muttered as he felt his chakra ripped away, then forced back into him. Once the painful process was finished, the counter rolled to 98 and began to repeat the technique.

*Konoha Academy. Mito: Age 12*

"How do you think your going to do on the exam Mito-chan?" A bluenette in a cream coloured jacket asked the redhead in a dark orange jacket.

"I'm not sure, but I've been practicing for this test all yea-." Mito tried to say, but a cloaked figure entering the room caught everyones attention.

"Excuse me, but this class is for graduating students onl-" the scar nosed teacher tried to say before they handed him a note.

 _"I'm suppose to be in this class. My registration number is 012607." The figure told him as he took the empty seat next to Mito, and the Bluenette._

"Hey ya idiot! This seats already taken! It belongs to my friend." Mito yelled at him.

 _"But its my spot, or did you honestly forget about be already?" the figure asked as he started to pull down his hood._

"No its not. This seat belonged to... my friends ... N...Naruto-kun?" Mito trailed off as she looked at his face. He had two long strands of hair with seal papers wrapped around it, with a back length ponytail, and semi-spiky hair. He had a single lock of raven black hair hanging down in front of him.

"Hey Mito-chan, sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto apologized and she smacked him across the face.

"Where the YOMI where you!" Mito asked as she pounded on his chest, while tears streamed down her face.

"I'll tell you everything when we pass." Naruto told her they got handed out their tests, which was passed fairly easily because someone saw it fit to educate the young girl about some key fundamentals, and Naruto was drilled in the necessary elements of being a ninja. The next half an hour, Mito decided to spend their new found time together resting her head on hid shoulder.

"Everyone head outside. We're going to be heading outside to be tested on your Taijutsu techniques." Their light blue haired teacher declared as he collected their tests and the other teacher lead them to their private training grounds.

"Let's head out there. I'll take us there." Naruto declared as he reached over and placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, and teleported them there in a small cloud of embers.

*Academy's Private Training Ground*

"How did ya do that?" Mito asked him with stars in her eyes, while Hinata looked disorientated as she looked around the training ground.

"I used the _Shunshin_ technique. I plan on mastering the technique to its fullest potential." Naruto told them as their teachers gathered the students around a slightly elevated circular platform.

"Naruto, how about you go first. You have to last 3 minutes or manage to knock Mizuki-sensei out of the ring." Naruto was told as he headed over to the circle and stepped up onto the 10 m radial circle.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll go easy on you." Mizuki lied as he fell into Konoha's standard Taijutsu stance.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Naruto stated as dropped down and held out his hands in a claw manner. He spaced his index and middle finger away from his ring and pinky finger, and aligned his thumb with the gap.

"Hajime!" The other sensei yelled as Mizuki approached Naruto at a speed that would be blinding to a gennin. When he was within arms reach of Naruto, Mizuki delivered a fairly wide punch for Naruto's head. An iron like coating spread across Naruto's hands, and drove them into Mizuki's unarmoured gut. While the chunin was stunned by the rippling pain, Naruto's leather shoes shot out of his cloak, covered in metallic coating. He hooked his foot around Mizuki's stomach, and sent him flying to the right. Directly into a tree.

"Was that suitable enough sensei?" Naruto asked as he hid his limbs underneath his cloak, and allowed the metal coating disappear.

"Y-yes. It was. I have to go tend to Mizuki's wounds. I will be taking him to the hospital, then conducting the remainder of the exam." The other teacher declared as he pried Mizuki out of the tree and teleported to the hospital.

"What was that? I saw your hands turn into metal, and what was that stance? What happened to you when you were ... where the Yomi were you?" Mito demanded as she pulled his hand out of his cloak and examined them intently.

"I promise I will explain as much as I can when everything done. My stance is called the Ryūsoken(Dragon Claw Fist), and the metal is a chakra manipulation technique called _Tekkai(Iron Body)_. I can use my chakra to coat my body in a second layer like armour to strengthen my attacks." Naruto explained to the starstruck redhead.

"Sugoi! Your teaching me that!" Mito told him as he nodded to the girl. "Oh welcome back Iruka-sensei!

"Hello Mito-san. Naruto since you've completed your Taijutsu portion of the exam, I might as well check your jutsu portion." Iruka told him.

"Alright. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu._ " Naruto called out as two copies of himself manifested next to him.

"Excellent! Now you need to preform a _Henge_ and _Kawarimi_ jutsu." Iruka reminded him as his right clone transformed into a sword, and his left clone replaced himself with Iruka.

"Incredible. You've aced all parts of the test." Iruka congratulated him, while Naruto's copies dispersed into a small cloud of smoke.

"Iruka-sensei, may I preform another jutsu I learned? I've been practicing for a while." Naruto asked him.

"Sure. Most academy students only know the needed three. Go ahead." Iruka told him as Naruto ran through several hand seal and gathered such a large amount of chakra and slammed his bloodied hand into the ground.

" _Kuchiyose no JUTSU! " _Naruto yelled as a colossal column of smoke filled the clearing. Inside of the smoke, the towering silhouette of a mighty reptilian spreading its powerful wings.

 **" _Why did you summon me Naruto-Kun?" a powerful voice called from within the cloud and a figure began to emerge. Two spiralling horns grew from a pool of fiery red head, and a set of ruby to alabaster wings curled around them. A set of powerful taloned legs stalked towards its summoner with a matching scaled tail wrapped around her body with the tip aimed at her face._**

 ** _Her burning slit orange pupils bore into their heads as several perverted students examined her scale private covers._**

"T-tatsuhime? Why are you here? I wanted to summon your father." Naruto told her as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"... Naruto... your going to explain this... NOW!" Mito calmly asked as nine golden chains extended from her back and her hair extended like several tails.

"... help me. She's scarier than the trails of your clan." Naruto pleaded as Mito's chains coiled around him and dragged him off.

 _ **"Sorry, but Hell hath no fury like a woman's rage." Tatsuhime told him as he was forcefully lead towards the Uchihas main house.**_

*End*


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation & History

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. I'll be updating about 1-3 times a month, sorry. Hey sorry for the later upload, I had in order: A computer virus, a panic attack, had my dad come down to celebrate his birthday, and CPR training all in the span of a single week. So yeah... anyway enjoy the story.

*story start*

* * *

*Konoha Academy outskirts*

"H-hey Mito-chan? Can you let me go?" Naruto asked as he was dragged from the school ground to the Uchiha compound by the irate redheads chains.

"..."

"Mito-chan, can you let me go? This is getting painful." Naruto restated while he was dragged through the compounds thresholds, down a street filled with adults and children lining the road towards the former commissioner/Clan head household.

"..."

"Come on Mito-chan, it's scary when you don't tALK!" Naruto attempted to complain before the redhead used the chains to throw him through the door.

"Mito-chan! Why did...Naruto-kun?" the raven haired Matriarch trailed off as she watched the missing child dusting himself off.

"Oh hi Mikoto-Oba-chan! What's for supper, I'm hungry." the teen's question earned him a Harisen(slapping fan) to the top of his head from the Uzumaki.

"Bakayarou! Where! Have! You! Been?!" Mito yelled as she slapped him repeatedly across the head.

"Oba-chan, help!" the matriarch's surviving kin pleaded as he weakly held his arms up against the redheads assault.

"Alright. Mito-chan, stop and let him explain first." Mikoto declared as she held the Harisen in place, before motioning them to the couch with the fan in hand.

"Arigato Oba-chan. Now what do you want to know?" Naruto them while he rubbed the lump on his head.

"Where have you been? How did you summon that girl? Is she your girlfriend? Are you still single!?" the teenage redhead asked with increasing rage, causing her hair to rise into nine distinct 'tails' behind her.

"I... *Ahem*" Naruto collected himself before continuing."For the last Four years I have been in the servitude of the Snake Princess Orochi-hime..."

*Flashback:4 years ago: one of Orochimaru's secret bases*

"What are we going to work on Orochi-hime-sama?" the young Uchiha asked the red and gold qipao dressed sannin while they walked between the various prison cells filled with various women ranging from 13-45. From kunoichi, to civilian.

"Tell me, do you know how Kekkei Genkai's are passed on?" the sannin inquired as she opened a cell door and pulled a brown haired girl with a dull glazed over eyes.

"Bloodline limits like the Sharingan or Byakugan are passed on by the mother or father to their children. Why?" the Uchiha asked before his shoulder marking started glowing along with hers.

"Well, the Sharingan has become a rare bloodline. The only known harbingers are you, Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke, and the man 'Madara Uchiha'. So because your lineage has become a scarce one, _we_ will be working on increasing the recorded number of your kin." Orochimaru explained as the Uchiha passed out along with the brunette.

*Timeskip 2 years later: Secret base*

"So how is the experiment going Orochi-hime-sama?" Naruto asked as the duo stared at a black haired child suspended in a green fluid with medical attached to her, with the paler skinned one holding a clipboard.

"Excellent. The genetic reading says that her cognitive skills are equal to an adult in their prime, and with my recent formula she'll reach the age of 15 within a year or two. Which won't deteriorate, and allow her to retain her youth for decades if not centuries. If she wasn't one of my favourite, I'd try and take her from you." Orochimaru explained to him before resetting the clipboard to the container and continuing down the line.

"What about her?" the Uchiha repeated as the looked at a transparent teen suspended in a dull blue fluid.

"Heya _Princey,_ come to check on me?" the labeled 'Hozuki' member asked as she formed massive 'I' cup breasts inside the container, then pressed them against the glass wall.

"Enough of that Chinatsu. Now how have the test's been working with you?" the sannin questioned her, causing the Hozuki to compress her chest to a Double D and transformed her arm into a scythe.

"So far so good, now whens the next injection?" the Hozuki questioned her as she reformed into her liquid self.

"Nonō will be coming by in an hour or so to do your next injection. But now Naruto has to come with me, it's training time." the sannin explained to her as the seal flared up and the Uchiha followed her towards the destination.

*Uchiha Mainhouse:Current Times*

"So for the last four years, you have been in the care of one of the _Three_ _Sannins._ Orochimaru no less, and have been involved in her experiments. Does that about summarize it?" The Matriarch inquired from her formerly missing adopted son.

"Yeah that about does-""Except you forgot to mention why you summoned that girl!" Mito interrupted him as she slapped him with the fan.

"That's because I'm a dragon summoner, and the only known keeper of the scroll." the teen casually explained as he summoned the scroll and unrolled it to display his name on it.

"So aside from the fact you have a legendary contract, would you mind explaining why it took you four years to get home?" Mikoto asked as the area behind the two girls darkened, leaving their eyes illuminated.

"Well... lets go outside and discuss this somewhere with less _breakable_ stuff." the Uchiha suggested while he stored the scroll in a holster, before leading them outside.

"So... **talk**." the mother figure warned as she stared down at him.

"O-ok, Jormungand! Come help me out!" The uchiha yelled as he signed the proper hand signs and released a massive cloud of smoke enveloped the forested area.

 ** _"Oh Naaa~ruto~Kun." A regal voice exclaimed from the smoke._**

"Oh no..." Naruto cried as a sapient figure became visible from it. "No no no! Anyone but her."  
"What's going on Naruto-kun? Who's that?" Mikoto asked as a reptilian black tail shot out of the cloud and coiled around Naruto's waist.

 ** _"Why haven't you summoned me in so~ long Naruto~kun?" the female asked with her shoulder, helmet, and private plating glinting._**

"I've b-been busy Ku...Okaa-chan." Naruto corrected himself as the anthropomorphic dragon MILF walked out of the cloud and pulled him into her exposed H cup breasts.

"Naruto-kun... who's... she?" Mito questioned with a massive tick mark and her nine 'tails' of hair behind her.

 **" _Is this your little girlfriend? Well I hope she can handle my_ not so little _man here." the dragoness declared as her tail tip snaked down his pant front._**

"Naruto-kun..." the Uzumaki repeated as her chain formed behind her.

"Mito-chan, Mikoto-Oba-chan, meet my...Okaa-chan Kurohana. The Matriarch of the Dragon clan, and mother to Tatsuhime." Naruto explained before he was pulled further into her chest.

 ** _"I am, and since he signed the contract nearly four years ago I've raised him as my hatchling." Kurohana answered them while rubbing Naruto's head._**

"Could you let him go? Naruto-kun here was going to explain how he managed to escape from one of the Legendary Sannin." the matriarch of the Uchiha questioned as she pulled Naruto out of the dragon's breast's and into her lap.

 ** _"Ah yes, the Snake clan's princess. She's quite_** ** _intelligent in comparison to most humans." Kurohana idly remarked while her 'hatchling' adjusted himself on his aunts lap._**

"*Ahem* Since Orochi-hime-sama refuses to allow any opportunity to pass her by, I spent my nights by doing intense mental training. 2100 to 0630 I worked on logic puzzles puzzles, then from 0800 to 2100 I trained my physical skills." the Uchiha answered before a clock chimed five times.

"It seems like it is time for supper. If you would mind un-summoning your ... companion, we will be clean up for our meal." Mikoto explained as she picked up Naruto and carried him into the building.

 ** _"Well I can take a hint. I hope you keep him safe Mikoto. I care for each of my Hatchling." Kurohana reminded her before vanishing in a cloud of smoke._**

"By the way Naruto, your staying in Itachi's former room. Now wash up, suppers getting cold." Mikoto explained to him.

"Ok Mikoto-Oba-chan!"

*Itachi's former room: 2100*

"It feels nice to lie down and not have to worry about waking up with new scars appearing." Naruto muttered from the bed, garbed in a simple black sleep yukata. As soon as he closed his eyes he awoke in a empty black void. Rapidly, a grey tone hardwood floor with a carpet, tables, and twin velvet chairs soared from the void and forced him into his seat.

"It's so~ long Naruto-kun, how have you been?" the monotoned qipao teen asked him from her seat while a stage took the wall left of Naruto with the sound of nameless Jazz filled the air.

"Where am I and why am I here?" the Uchiha asked in calm rage before a wall appeared behind him with a painting of the World Serpent.

"I'm hurt Naruto-kun, it seems like you almost _don't_ want your Onee-chan here?" the sannin declared with faux hurt in her tone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry _Onee-chan~_ its hard to be pleasant to my kidnapper." the uchiha reminded her as a wall manifested behind him with a mitsudomoe painting covered in black chains.

"But it made you stronger, no? But I could always take that Uzumaki girl and see what I can do." Orochimaru taunted as she watched him lunge at her, but her abyssal chains held him in place.

"If you **you touch a single hair on her head, COME HELL OR HIGH WATER WON'T STOP ME!"** the Uchiha roared as his seal activated and he gained black scale patterns across his visible skin, and two golden horns spiralled from his head.

"So angry~. Yet that doesn't stop you from using my little gift." Orochimaru stated as his midnight wings strained against their chains.

 **"** Gift? your 'gift' kept me from my family for **four YEAR!** I've been kept from my homeland, I've been kept from honouring ancestors, I've been kept from my **family!** What the point of being strong if I have nothing to fight for!? HUH, ANSWER ME THAT!" the Uchiha screamed at her while the last wall appeared with the Yin Yang painting on it.  
"Precisely, why do you think I _let_ you leave." the sannin exposed to him, freezing his movement.

"What do you mean?" the teen asked thoroughly confused by her statement.

"I _let you leave._ There's no way a teen could escape from my compounds? This is just my experiment. Have fun Naruto~kun, I'm always watching." Orochimaru warned as two massive amber eyes stared at him before he was forced out of the room.

*Uchiha Naruto room*

"*Gasp*!" the Uchiha sharply inhaled as he shot up and looked around the simplistic room.  
"Hey Naruto-kun, hurry down. Breakfast is ready!" Mikoto announced from downstairs while the teen dressed himself in dark black robes with red metal plating on his shoulders, breastplate, and forearms.

"Good morning Mikoto-Oba-chan, Mito-chan. Itadakimasu." Naruto muttered as he held the chopsticks in prayer, before digging into the rice and fish.

"Morning Naruto-kun, how did you sleep?" the Uzumaki asked as he set down the chopsticks.

"I slept fine. Mikoto, what do you know about my grandparents?" the youngest present Uchiha questioned her as his mature Sharingan spun to life.

"I don't. Why do you ask?" Mikoto responded before a scroll was placed on the table.

"During Orochi-hime-sama's experimentation, I managed to copy a scroll pertaining to my blood record. My mothers mother was Naomi Uzumaki, and her husband Yashiro Uchiha. While my dads mother was Akua Uchiha and my grandfather ..."the Uchiha tapered off as he thought about his ancestor.

"Who's your grandfather? Better yet, your an Uzumaki?" Mito asked as she grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, the blood work showed that Naomi would be your fifth cousin thrice removed, and me your fourth cousin twice removed." the Uchiha explained while Mikoto gazed at the names on the scroll.

"*Ahem* You know Mito-chan, most clans are willing to practice incest in cases that involve a dwindling bloodline." the Matriarch explained to the blushing teens.

"So who's your grandfather Naruto-kun?" Mito attempted to change the topic, causing Naruto to place the scroll in front of her.

"It's been checked and rechecked. My paternal ancestor was the greatest hindrance to the hidden Leaf. I inherit the blood of the man capable of going toe to toe with Hashirama Senju. He's Madara Uchiha, my ancestor."

"You mean _the_ Madara Uchiha? One of the reshapers of The Valley Of End?" Mito yelled in disbelief as she examined the parchment.

"Yes, I think that's one of the contributor to my kidnapping." he theorized, without realizing his meal was finished.

"Well it's time to get ready for the academy. The showers on the first floor in the right, its getting close so you might have to share." Mikoto laughed at the red faced teens while taking their plates.

"P-please don't say that Oba-chan. It's embarrassing!" Naruto complained as he sealed the scroll away.

"Sorry but I can't. It's one of the pleasures of being a parent. I can embarrass you two. Like when I walked in on Mito-chan making that pillow with your face on it and-" Mikoto began to retell before dodging a sandal from the redhead.

"You promised not to tell him that!" the Uzumaki complained as steam leaked from her ears.

"Oops? I guess I forgot. Just like you forgot to lock your door and I walked in on you with one of Naruto's old shirts-" Again the matriarch dodged a shoe from the blushing redhead, and the equally embarrassed Uchiha.

*Konoha Academy Classroom 101: 0900*

"Now that every student is currently present, I can now begin with the team placement." the scar nosed chunin announced as the heavy coated teen in glasses raised his hand.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei? Where is Mizuki-sensei?" the spectacled teen inquired as several other students sans Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Mizuki... got in some trouble with the village. Which was deemed as unsuitable and was put in evaluation." Iruka answered while Naruto raise his eyebrow at the subtle lie. When the Uchiha returned to the village, the soon to be missing nin attempting to flee with the scroll in tow. The chunin provided little resistance, and was dispatched with relative ease.

"... Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki. Your going to meet your sensei at training ground 7. Team 8 will be..." Naruto toned out the rest of the names because he felt a pinkette latch on his arm.

"Oh Uchiha-kun, I'm so~ happy I'm on the same team as someone as handsome as you." the green eyed girl smiled, while Naruto grabbed the angry Uzumaki's hand.

"Sure, now hold tight. I'm going to take us straight to the training ground." Naruto declared as they vanished in a flash of smoke.

*Training Ground 7*

"Oh, are my lovely little gennin here already?" a spiky silver haired man asked before he closed his infamous orange book.

"correct," the Uchiha declared as he pushed the pinkette off his arm before turning towards their teacher. "I take it you're our sensei?"

"Correct, that is... if you pass." the masked jonin explained to them by holding up two silver bells.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked as he clipped the bells to his waist.

"Well the academy test was merely a preliminary test. Currently I aim on seeing if you're worth training." the vested teacher explained to them while his bells jingled in his movement.

"So what do you plan for us to do, Kakashi no Sharingan?" the uchiha inquired along with his fellow teens.

"Simple, I want you to get these bells. If you can't get one by 1200, you'll fail." Kakashi eye smiled before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"I guess he's as much of an ass as the books saids. Anyway, how should we approach Kakashi?" Naruto asked the two female teammates.

"What ever you think Uchiha-kun." Sakura helpfully added, causing him to turn to Mito.

"If he's as good as your book said, we will have to give it our all." Mito answered as she summoned a golden chain.

"Alright. Sakura, I may not know you that well but I can tell you don't exercise much. For your safety and ours, I recommend you start training seriously. Being a ninja is a dangerous thing, and bad things could happen." Naruto warned her while his mature Sharingan spun hypnotically.

"O-ok, lead on." Sakura answered seemingly automatic as she followed them to reposition.

*End*

*See top*


End file.
